Proving His Love
by ARADHPMUGGLEBORN
Summary: Set in the Marauders' time at Hogwarts. From James Potter's point of view. Set in his 7th year. This is how I imagine James Potter told Lily he was in love with her. And how I imagine she made him prove it to her. Sorry if it sucks. It's my second attempt at writing fanfiction. But maybe you could review and tell me what you liked and what parts sucked. I'd really appreciate it. Th


**Proving His Love**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. I wish I did but I don't. The series belong to JK Rowling, the Goddess of Writing. The next story I'm working on is a Snape/Lily one shot for anyone who likes that couple.**

Ahh Lily Evans there are so many things that I love about her. But there is only one thing I don't like about her: SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND.

I mean I have been dropping hints that I like her ever since first year and I even started a habit of asking her out every time I see her in the hallways way back in 5th year. 5th YEAR FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!

But no. She doesn't want me. I don't get it. What's a bloke got to do to get that girl's attention?

Well I guess I could stop hexing Severus Snape. Who happens to be a bloody Slytherin and Lily's best friend. Like honestly how the hell can she be friends with that greasy haired git? If only he'd stop hexing me.

"Oi Prongs! Stop daydreaming!" That was my best friend Sirius Black.

Sirius is more than a friend to me. He's more like my brother. And so is Remus Lupin. Peter Pettigrew however is just like a weird cousin that nobody really wants to be around but no one wants to hurt their feelings so they let them come to family gatherings anyway.

"What do you want Padfoot?" I asked.

"I asked you if you wanted to go to Zonko's tomorrow." He said.

"What?"

"Zonko's? Hogsmeade trip. Tomorrow?"

"Oh. Oh yeah. Hey where's Peter?"

"Oh he has detention. Didn't he tell you? And Remus is with Nymphadora Tonks."  
"Oh that's the Hufflepuff he likes?"

"Yeah. But he's pretending that he only wants to hang out with her cause of that Muggle Studies project."

"I reckon we'd better get to work on that as well."

"You know I've been thinking we should ditch Peter this year."

"You say that every year Padfoot."

"Well yeah but I mean it this time."

"Why?"

"He's been acting strange lately."

"How so?"

"He's been hanging out with a group of Slytherins. I saw the lot of them outside the Herbology room. I think something's up with him."

"Do think he's joined them?"  
"Maybe. I think we need to distance ourselves from him."

"Might be a good idea. The bloke has been getting pretty weird. Always practicing strange spells on his toad. They seem like torture spells too. I asked him about it and he said it was for a DADA project but it's a bit unnerving and besides we don't have a DADA project."

Just then Remus walked in Nymphadora Tonks in tow.

"Ooh Remus is that your girlfriend?" Sirius teased.

"Shut up Siri!" Remus muttered.

"Hey Moony. Hi Nymphadora." I said teasingly.

"Oi Potter! I told you not to call me by that dreadful name!" Tonks reprimanded me. "It's either Dora or Tonks. No ifs ands or buts."

"I'm sure Remus would like to see your butt." I smirked.

"SHUT UP JAMES!" Remus yelled.

"Look Remus and I need to go up to your dorm so we can get a few things for our muggle studies project." Tonks explained.

'Yeah." Remus agreed. "So if you'll excuse us."

"I think I'll come too." Sirius said following Remus.

"JAMESY!" shouted a familiar voice.

Ugh Eliza Bowen. That girl is the worst. I dated her in 4th year and I finally mustered up the courage to break up with her in the middle of 5th year but that girl still won't let it go.

"What do you want Eliza?" I grumbled.

"Well the Hogsmeade trip is tomorrow and I was wondering if-"

"No" I cut her off. "Eliza I've told you a million times we're through. You're far too clingy and besides I've already made plans with Sirius."

"Hmph. Well fine then. I'm bringing Amos Diggory." She said trying to make me jealous.

"Good. Amos is a great guy. He'll treat you right, not to mention he has an immense crush on you." I said smirking.

She stalked off to the girls' dormitory looking rather down trodden.

Just then Lily came rushing in. She was crying.

"Evans! What's wrong?" I asked. I pulled her into an awkward sort of hug and we sat down on the couch. Her crying into my jacket.

"It's Severus." She finally said after a few minutes.

"What happened? What'd he do?"

"He joined them." She cried. "Joined Lucius Malfoy and the lot of them."

It took a minute for me to realize what she was saying,

Snape had become a Death Eater. One of the worst thing any witch or wizard could become.

"I'm sorry Lily." I apologized.

"It's not your fault Potter." She said.

As much as I wanted to I knew I couldn't ask her out. Not now when she was so weak and vulnerable. I had to wait until she had calmed down. Until she got over Stupid Snivellus Snape.

"He was my first you know?" She admitted. "My first everything. We broke up in 6th year. He called me a mudblood."

"I remember that," I said feeling a twinge of guilt as I also remembered what I had done to Snape. "It'll be okay Lily. Everything will be okay. He doesn't deserve you. Not if he's gonna go and join up with Voldemort."

"James I miss him." Lily sobbed. "I miss the old Severus. I was in love with him James. In love with him."

I smiled sadly. I had wanted to be the first one Lily fell in love with. I wanted to be the first one she had sex with. (That might sound a bit perverted but still. Its how I felt.)

"Trust me Lily. Everything will be okay. I know how it feels. When the person you love leaves you for something or someone else." I said. It wasn't exactly true, but I figured losing her to Snape in third year was as close as I ever came to true heartbreak in my past.

"Don't say that." She cried harder. "You don't know what it's like to fall in love."  
"Sure I do." I said. "I've been in love with this one girl since 1st year."

"Really?" she asked through her tears. "Who is she?"

"You."

"No really who is it?" Lily asked clearly dumbfounded.

"I mean it Lils. I'm in love with you." I said.

"James stop." Lily said. "Whatever prank you're trying to pull it's not going to work."

"But Lily," I protested. "This isn't a prank. I really do mean it. I've liked you since first year. I realized I was in love with you in 5th year."

"But you're always pranking me." She stated matter of factly. "You're always hexing Severus too. You're a bullying arrogant toerag Potter. You don't like me. You can't."

"Lily I didn't know how to tell you." I said honestly. "You were always hanging out with Alice McKnight or Severus Snape or Gracie Jackson. I could never get a free moment with you. And Snape and I started hexing each other in the corridors back in second year and well I knew you'd never want to be with me if I hurt your friend. And I've tried to stop hexing Snape. Honest to Merlin but he's always hexing me every chance he gets and what am I supposed to do? Let him hurt me? Be a coward and let him win?"

"No, but you could apologize to him" Lily said.

"Like that's ever gonna happen." I muttered. "Honestly Evans, Snape hates my guts. He's hated me since first year because I think he knew I was in love with you back then. He wants you all to himself and he doesn't want you getting on with any other bloke."

"That's not true. I'm friends with Frank Longbottom and Amos Diggory." Lily insisted. "And Severus and I have hung out with them together on several occasions."

"Lily, that's because neither of them are in love with you." I pointed out. "Amos is in love with Eliza Bowen and Frankie is in love with Alice McKnight."

"I don't understand." She said. "If Severus was so in love with me why wouldn't he want me to be happy?"

"He does want you to be happy." I said. "Just not with me."

"Well maybe I might like you too." She said shyly.

I felt a twinge of hope at her statement.

"Really?" I asked hopefully.

"Maybe," She said. "You have to prove you're in love with me. You have to prove that you want to be with me. And the first thing you have to do is stop hexing Severus he doesn't deserve it. He might be a you know what but he doesn't deserve to get bullied."

"I'll try." I promised. "And what's the second thing?"

"The Hogsmeade trip is tomorrow." She said. "I want you to take me to Madame Puddifoot's and I want you to spend the whole trip with me."


End file.
